Tori Goes Platinum
Tori Goes Platinum is a 1 hour Victorious special. It is the 11th and 12th episode of Season 3 and the 44th and 45th overall. It aired on May 19th, 2012. Tori Goes Platinum, drew 3.8 million total viewers, and was number-one in its time period across key demos – K2-11 (5.1/1.8 million), K6-11 (7/1.5 million), Tweens (7.3/1.5 million). The program bested direct competition by triple digits among kid and total viewers, and totaled 8.3 million total viewers over the weekend. Click here to watch the one-hour special! Plot Tori wins a contest to sing the opening number at the Platinum Music Awards, but she soon finds out the show’s producer, Mason Thornesmith, and his team want to reinvent her look and personality. Tori has to completely change her style and act like a rebellious diva. She is not allowed to tell anyone about this, not even her friends and family. Her friends at school suspect she is changing because of her sudden chance at fame, and it becomes a problem for Tori. Eventually, Beck comes over to Tori's house and guesses her secret, because he knows that Tori wouldn't change so much unless someone was making her. Beck tells Tori to be herself, and promises that she won't get fired because the show is only two days away. They almost kiss before being interrupted by Mrs. Vega coming into the room. Tori ends up taking Beck's advice and telling Mason and the producers that she can't take it anymore, which results into Mason firing her. He gives Jade that chance instead, since he also liked her audition. Jade agrees to do the show even though Tori is devastated. André, Robbie, and Beck all go to Tori's house, attempting to cheer her up. Cat PearChats them from Jade's rehearsal, and Andre and Robbie quickly leave to join her there. However, Cat accidentally leaves PearChat on, and Jade sees Tori and Beck talking alone in Tori's living room. Beck leans in to kiss Tori but she moves away. When he asks why, she tells him that Jade is her friend, and she feels wrong about kissing a friend's ex-boyfriend (which, Tori & Beck don't realize, but Jade was watching them from Cat's laptop at the theater). Later, Tori goes to meet Jade at the Boomerang Theatre to talk to her about her chat with Beck, which Jade feels that she was doing something wrong when it was Tori's chance & Tori had won her role fairly & decides to change the script so Tori can perform, while she goes into the audience to watch. Tori performs Make It In America, and Mason sees this. He is angry at first, since he fired Tori, but eventually likes it & a person who works for him says: "But you fired her." & Mason just responds, "You're fired.". After she is done performing, they all run up to congratulate her and her friends hug her. Subplot Cat eats some of Mason's bibble (a fictional British food), and becomes very addicted to it. She carries around a big sack of it and won't even let anyone touch it. Her parents hire a man named Oliver Cat's "Bibble Guard" to keep her from eating bibble, with the two of them handcuffed together. He keeps her from eating or even going near it, and won't let anyone give her any. However, at the end of the episode, Oliver and Cat are seen hiding behind a dumpster eating bibble. Also, on TheSlap.com, Tori mentions that they are only un-handcuffed when Cat goes to the bathroom and this is why Cat keeps a secret stash of bibble behind the toilet. Trivia *Make It In America was written by Victoria Justice. *This is the third one hour special, the first two being Freak the Freak Out and Locked Up!. Tori has sung in all three. *Based on the interaction between the two it can be safe to say that Tori and Jade are finally friends. *This episode was filmed in March 2012. *Matt Bennett posted a picture of a plant on Twitter and said: "Crazy super secret plot detail spoiler from an upcoming episode of Victorious. TOP SECRET TELL NO ONE!" http://twitter.com/#!/MattBennett/status/182657313876873217 *Charles Shaughnessy guest stars as Mason Thornesmith.https://twitter.com/#!/LizGOnline/status/194812135363194880 *Jennifer Veal guest stars as Chelsea. *This is the second episode to feature a star from the cast of The Nanny (the first being Renee Taylor as Robbie's Mammaw in The Birthweek Song). *This is the 9th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode, the first eight being in Tori the Zombie, Beck Falls for Tori, Tori Gets Stuck, Tori Tortures Teacher, A Christmas Tori, Tori & Jade's Play Date, and Driving Tori Crazy. *The Boomerang Theater is a parody of the Staples Center. *This is the first time on an hour long special to have a character's name in the title. *Bibble is not a real British snack. It is just regular popcorn, and in some scenes, colored popcorn. *This is the first hour long special not to have a custom theme song opening. *Miranda Sings (a youtuber) is in this episode and is singing Freak the Freak Out for the auditions. *The url http://www.superstarbam.com redirects to TheSlap. *Victoria Justice did a Google+ Hangout the day this episode premiered, which can be viewed here . *The song André sang for his audition is called Aquarius. It was written by Leon Thomas and he posted on his YouTube page. *One of the auditions features the quartet from Beggin' on Your Knees (episode). **Another audition features Tara Ganz from Freak the Freak Out (episode). **One of the auditions shown was of Gibby from iCarly singing at the very end of the episode iCan't Take It. *The song Jade sang for her audition is called Okay, and she also sang part of the song in Jade Gets Crushed. Another part of the song was sung by Tori and Ryder in Beggin' on Your Knees; this is the part that Jade uses in her audition. *Both "#ToriGoesPlatinum" and "Tori and Beck" trended on Twitter during the episode. "Proud of Victoria" trended shortly after. *Robbie is singing his song about Broken Glass for his audition. He first sang this song in The Diddly-Bops . *When Robbie is auditioning, it seems as if he is in the Vega's back patio. *There are two SpongeBob references in this episode: Sikowitz being mistaken for voicing Plankton and Tori going to wear a jellyfish suit with tentacles and a meat head (the SpongeBob show involves a lot of jellyfish and meat which is Krabby Patty). *This is the third time that Cat has been addicted to something. The first two times were in Robarazzi and Driving Tori Crazy. *Several of the outfits that Tori and Jade wear resemble those of Lady Gaga. *This is the second time Cat gives someone gum that is already chewed and the other person eats it; the first time, she gave her gum to Robbie in The Breakfast Bunch. *Beck tells Tori to stop acting nervous. Tori says she's not acting, she's really nervous. This is a reference to Locked Up when a similar interaction happens between Beck and André. *André gives Tori a creepy dog toy that laughs and rolls around with its tail. This is a reference to one of Dan's videos "Most HORRIFYING TOY of ALL TIME," which features the dog. *The outside shots of the Boomerang Theater is the outside of the Staples Center in real life. *Beck is the only main character who wasn't shown auditioning. *This is the third time Burf appears, the first and second being Tori & Jade's Play Date and Driving Tori Crazy. *On iTunes, the end credits shows an extended edition of Burf's audition. *'Ending Tagline: '''Cat - But it huuuuurts! *This is the second time Tori sings a song with the phrase "Make It" in the title. *This is the second time Tori got a standing ovation the first was in the Pilot *This is the first time we see Beck and Jade smile at each other since they broke up. *The Platinum Music Awards is a parody of the Billboard Music Awards. *Cat saying, "Bring me some bibble. You're my only hope." to Tori might be a reference to the famous line in Star Wars, "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi! You're my only hope!" *When Rex talks about Tori he says "she thinks she's hot wazz." This is a reference to Welcome to the Dollhouse when Ralphie confronts the bullies and says "you think you're hot sh*t when you're really cold diarrhea." *At the end of the performance of Make It In America you can see the Hungry Girl billboard. *This is the second time Sinjin sings (the first being in The Diddly Bops). *When Tori asks Cat if she thinks she's turning obnoxious, Cat says something that sounds like: "Well, I used to think you were the nicest, but now you've changed." *The conversation about TV writing being terrible was an example of lampshading, since some critics feel that way about the show itself. *When Tori jumps over to the couch when Mrs. Vega comes in, you can see that she is wearing pink socks with mustaches on them. This is a reference to the actress that portrays her, Victoria Justice, and her love of mustaches. *Cat sang the song "I'm a Fool" by Kelly King for her audition. *Tori sang the song "Cheer Me Up" by Natasha Bedingfield for her audition. *Jade sang the song "Okay" by Backhouse Mike for her audition. (Also, it was the 3rd time the song was featured on the show, the first and second times were in Beggin' on Your Knees, and Jade Gets Crushed. *This is the second episode when Cat tells someone not to touch something. First was in André's Horrible Girl. *This is the second episode when Sikowitz tells his students to repeat what he says. First was in Tori Tortures Teacher. *When Tori walks into class in one scene, you can see her stumble over because she was wearing heelless pumped shoes. Goofs *Mistake: Robbie takes his chocolate leaf blower and the bag when he leaves, but when Tori complains about him taking it, the bag is still there. *Trina said she was gonna soak her face in mayonnaise for 10 minutes, but a person can drown in even just a bowl of fluid if their mouth and nose are in it as an average human can only hold their breath for 6 minutes at the most before their brain begins to take damage from the lack of breath & die. *Mistake: When Tori finished drinking the juiced tuna, the cap is off, then in the next shot the cap is back on, then off again, and then on. *Cat ate 10 pounds of bibble in under a day; however, the human stomach can only hold 30 ounces of food. This possibly meant 10 pounds as the British currency (which are called pounds) rather than the weight. *Mistake: When the class is watching a video of Tori in the restaurant, she didn't say "Give me that ravioli!" *Mistake: When Tori says "Just 'cause..." her PearPhone XT is suddenly gone, but is back a second later. *Tori can't play any instruments, as said in Stage Fighting and Beck's Big Break, however, she plays the piano perfectly for her audition tape, she probably learned throughout time. *Tori's status update about her new outfit has the emotion listed as "Snazzy?" but on TheSlap, it is listed as "Shocked." There is a different emoticon, as well. *When Beck says "Cause your awesome", captions say Tori says "Oh". But, she never says anything, she just leans to kiss. *After Mrs. Vega interrupts Tori and Beck's kiss, the door is open, but when Beck is headed for the door, it is slightly closed, the camera cuts to Tori, when it cuts back to Beck the door is open again. Running Gags *Trina putting different kinds of condiments on her face then running away when people come at the door. Several times, she says each different condiment helps with a certain facial problem (mayo makes a girl look prettier & mustard helps pimples) *Cat's bibble addiction. She continously keeps asking for bibble & requesting it from her bibble guard & friends, which her bibble guard continuously repeats: "No bibble for Cat!" *People spitting food out in others' hands. *Tori & Jade wearing different kinds of wacky diva clothes when they have the role for the Platinum Music Awards. Reception This episode got positive reviews and approximately 3.823 million viewers, which is the season's fourth highest amount of viewers for an episode. It was also the first hour-long special to get below 4 million viewers. Quotes '''Sikowitz: '''Backstory. ''(Points at his back) ''Back. S... ''(Points at Tori) ''tory. Backstory. '''Tori: '''Why do you keep saying backstory? '''Sikowitz: '''Excellent question! When it comes to television shows and Hollywood movies, most of the writing is... terrible. '''Everyone: '''Yeah, that's true. '''Jade: '''Don't we know it. '''Cat: '''Ooohhh! The police found a weird stain on the seat of my brother's car. '''Andre: '''Uh, what kind of stain? '''Cat: '''They don't know yet. They're taking the car seat down to "the lab." '''Sinjin: '''Hi, sorry to interrupt. '''Sikowitz: '''What is it, boy? '''Sinjin: '''Mason Thornesmith is having a major press conference right now about the Platinum Music Awards! ''(runs away happily) Robbie: ''(while looking at his PearPad 2) I got it. They're streaming it at TheSlap. '''Tori: '''Put it on the TV! '''Everyone: '''Come on! Put it on! '''Sikowitz: '''Okay! Lets see... ''(typing into his PearBook 4) ''W... w...w... '''Cat: '(pushes Sikowitz) ''Move! '''Trina: '''I'm even changing my name. '''Tori: '''To what? '''Trina: '''P-Zazz! '''Tori: '''Wait, isn't that a medicine that helps people stop wetting the bed? '''Robbie: '''No, that's P-Zole, and it doesn't work very well... ''(Tori and Trina stare at him) ''So I hear. '''Beck: '''So, why are you dressed like that? Not that it's bad. Just um... why? '''Tori: '''Uhhh... just 'cause. '''Jade: '''Yeah, just 'cause she thinks she's a big star now. '''Tori: '''I don't think I'm... Look, I just thought I wanted to wear something a little different today. This has nothing to do with me singing in the Platinum Music Awards. '''Jade: '(coughs) ''Liar! ''(coughs) Robbie: ''(points at Cat)'' Sikowitz, Cat has bibble! Sikowitz: 'Cat! ''(gets the bibble from Cat) '''Cat: '''No, it's not mine, I'm holding it for a friend. But I need it! I mean my friend needs it! '''André: ''(gives Cat a gum) Cat, here. '''Cat: '''What's this? '''André: '''It's a special gum. If you're craving Bibble, just chew some of that it'll make you feel better. Just unwrap it, then chew- '''Cat: '''I know how gum works! '''Mason Thornesmith:' For the next 48 hours, we will be accepting online auditions at SuperstarBAM.com. Trina: Yes, yes, I got this! (talking to other people talking) Shut up! Trina's video extras: Can we have some water? Trina: Did you guys bring water? Trina's video extras: No. Trina: Then I guess not. Mason Thornesmith: There's my girl. (Camera crew and Mason Thornesmith enter Hollywood Arts) Beck:' What's going on? '' '''Mason Thornesmith:' Tori Vega? Tori: (Tori still trying to chew up the hoagie in her mouth) Beck: Just spit it in my hands. Tori: (Tori spits her chewed up hoagie from her mouth to Beck's hand) Beck: Oh, god it's warm. (while Cat is chewing the bubble gum that Andre had given her) André: Uh. Cat, maybe you want to back off that bubble gum. Cat: Don't tell me what to do! (Paparazzi photographers enter the classroom and start taking pictures of Tori) Sikowitz: Hey! Hey, you people! Paparazzi people! Out! Get out! Paparazzi Photographer: Whoa! It's the voice of Plankton! Sikowitz: No, I am not the... (Paparazzi photographers take pictures of Sikowitz) Sikowitz (playing along): I mean... Karen, I must have the secret formula for the Krabby Patties! Paparazzi Photographer: Nice, nice, let's get a shot of Plankton with Tori! Sikowitz: Oh, sure, sure, huh, how about this? Nice, right? (Sikowitz stands next to Tori and the paparazzi photographers take pictures of them) Jade: '''So, you deny that you totally changed how you dress? '''Tori: '''No. '''Jade: '''Do you deny throwing a tantrum at that restaurant? '''Tori: '''No, I did. But. But- '''Jade: ''(Imitating Tori in a sarcastic voice) But! But! But! But! '''Sikowitz: '''Looks like someone got the bad case of the buts. '''Rex: '''Maybe she should see a "but" doctor. '''Robbie: '''I've got a guy. ''(Mason Thornesmith and his crew show up at Hollywood Arts, and Mason confronts Tori for not wearing the costume he sent her) Tori ''(Nervously):' Hey, Mason. '''Mason Thornesmith ''(Angrily):' Hey, what? Why are you dressed like a pre-turd? ''(To his female assistant) Did you send her the jellyfish dress—with the tentacles? Chelsea: I did! I swear it! Mason Thornesmith ''(To Tori)'': Where's the dress?! And why aren't you wearing the meat hat? (To his female assistant): Did you send her the meat hat? Chelsea:'' ''Yes! I... I cross my heart!' ' Beck: Tori doesn't wanna wear your jellyfish dress or your meat hat. Mason Thornesmith ''(To Tori)'': Listen to me, young lady. We have a deal. Tori: Look, I don't wanna be your puppet anymore! I don't wanna wear stupid clothes, and stupid makeup. And I don't wanna be mean or flip tables or dump ravioli down former astronauts' pants! Cat:'' '(To Tori, Andre, and Robbie through PearChat, whispering) ''Tori! Bring me some bibble...you're my only hope! ''Oliver:' No bibble for Cat! '''Cat: '''No bibble for Cat! ''(After watching the video of Tori in the restaurant) Sikowitz: '''That is disappointing and shocking. It's disashocking. '''Jade: '''And hilarious. It's disashockinglarious. '''Cat: (While chewing some gum) Yeah. Tori has a big problem. Gallery Video Gallery File:Victorious Promo - Tori Goes Platinum|Promo File:Victorious - Tori Goes Platinum - Promo 2|Promo 2 File:Tori Goes Platinum Promo 3|Promo 3 File:Victorious Tori Goes Platinum 1 Hour Special Promo|Promo 4 File:Victorious - Tori's Total Transformation (Tori Goes Platinum)|BTS - Tori's Total Transformation File:Victorious Victoria & Leon ANSWER|Victoria & Leon Answer File:Victoria_Justice - Make It In America|Make It In America Sources *Picture 1 and Picture 2 *Video 1 and Video 2 *TV Guide Sneak Peeks References 311/312 11/12 311/312 311/312 311/312 311/312